Valentine's Day 2019 Event
On this beautiful February day, your crush has asked you out to a romantic place, illuminated by the rays of the setting sun. Summary * February 13 to February 27 (14 days) * 4 exclusive illustrations * New available companion * 4 new outfits + 4 hairs Companion You are going to have the chance to show off your talents as an alchemist! One scroll per boy will be given to you to create an element from each of their outfits. You will need to collect the other scrolls to create the remaining elements. Each boy has their own scroll. Note from Purriry: My dear! This time of year is full of love and the romance can only inspire me! If you want, you can collect the variations of the elements you create in my shop! Note from Purroy: Hi! You’re getting into alchemy for the evening that awaits you? You’re going to need a special Valentine’s Day sewing kit. Swing by the shop, I should have just what you need. Once that you have the talent necessary to create an outfit, you will receive an illustration of the moment spent with your crush. Four illustrations can be obtained. When you complete the even, a beautiful surprise awaits you. Missions Using the alchemy minigame and special parchment scrolls and ingredients for the event, we had an unforgettable evening with each of the boys. But before you could go on our dates, we first had to create a special outfit for every single boy. If you had completed an outfit, it was time for the date with the respective swarm. During each appointment, a picture could be obtained. To get this picture, you simply had to pick the right answers. Dialogue Answers Below are the various dialogues that each character had. 'Ezarel' 「So happy?」 *'Only to bug you: no (Correct Answer)' *Is that it? *I'm not going to answer. 「」 *(Pick the heart shaped chocolate) *'(Pick the "Ezarel, you're so handsome" chocolate) (Correct Answer)' *(Pick the thousand colors chocolate) 「It's good, isn't it?」 *'I'm sorry, but i don't really find it good. (Correct Answer)' *Yes, it's delicious. *Well you know, everyone has its own likings ... 'Nevra' 「It's a beautiful place, isn't it?」 *'That's exactly what I thought when I got here. (Correct Answer)' *Yeah, where are we? *Yes, it's pretty ... 「People who...love each other.」 *'Are you kidding me? (Correct Answer)' *So, why are we here? *I don't believe you! 「name? What are you thinking about?」 *'About you (Correct Answer)' *About n-nothing at all! *About another boy actually ... 'Valkyon' 「I hope you like this place... I wouldn't want to disappoint you.」 *'Are you kidding? This place is beautiful and you've prepared so many things! (Correct Answer)' *I would have rather gone elsewhere. *It's pretty here. 「Good, that was what i was aiming for.」 *So what shall we do now? *'So, what delicious things have you prepared? (Correct Answer)' *(Taste one of the chocolates) 「Nothing. I don't want to bother you with this today.」 *'(Hug him tenderly.) (Correct Answer)' *(Do not insist) *Is it because of another girl? 'Leiftan' 「(Your name)!」 *'Did you get Halloween and Valentine's day mixed up? (Correct Answer)' *Hey, that's not how to start Valentine's day!!! *(Pout) 「In know that. I always knew you were a strong woman. Well anyway, let me tell you that you look gorgeous tonight.」 *'Thank you, i was hoping you would like my dress! (Correct Answer)' *Thanks, don't i look like an angel? *Doesn't it look to virginal? 「It's nice, isn't it?」 *'I have mixed feelings about this... (Correct Answer)' *I would have preferred the water to be a bit warmer... *No, these fish are tickling me way too much! 「You're so beautiful when you smile...(Your name).」 *What are you doing?! *'Ouch! (Correct Answer)' *Your hands are cold! Outfits As usual from the alchemy mini-game , you could make an outfit piece of a certain outfit with the right parchment and the corresponding ingredients. Parchments as well as the ingredients could be found on expeditions and also in the shop. The parchment scrolls are decorated with the guards of the respective boy. If you had finished all tasks of the event, you automatically got the background " Romantic clearing ". He was from then on in the cloakroom of the Gardienne. This ended the event. The outfits from the Valentine's Day event 2017 and 2018 are also available in the shop for gold. forum-5c5d72ba0b5b0.jpg|Nevra, Ezarel, Valkyon & Leiftan Companion Illustrations j0aJZbS9HrdbBxbmyejGX4kSAcY.jpg tumblr_pmvdcsCmc21sj58cv_640.jpg Nevra.jpg Ezarel.jpg Gallery Rosa Samt.png|Pink satin Nymphenhaar.png|Nymph Hair Rosa_Nähset.png|Pink sewing set Rosa_Stoff.png|Pink fabric Rosa_Stoffrolle.png|Pink fabric roll Rosa_Wollknäuel.png|Pink ball of yarn Essenz_der_Leidenschaft.png|Perfect love essence Essenz_perfekter_Liebe.png|Essence of passion Liebestrank.png|Love potion Shampoo_mit_Rosenwasser.png|Shampoo with rose water Pergament_Absynth.png|Absynthe Scroll Pergament_Schatten.png|Shadow Scroll 19072b68ffe0b68f1c670b158dcc5fb4.png|Obsidian Scroll Ccc5b6f9faec18b7317060b0ee09155c.png|Light Scroll Weißes Farbmittel.png|Random colorant tumblr_pn3t8kfinm1wmapvzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_pn3t8kfinm1wmapvzo2_250 (1).png tumblr_pn3t8kfinm1wmapvzo2_250.png tumblr_pn3t8kfinm1wmapvzo3_250 (1).png tumblr_pn3t8kfinm1wmapvzo3_250.png tumblr_pn3t8kfinm1wmapvzo4_1280.jpg tumblr_pn3t8kfinm1wmapvzo6_1280.jpg tumblr_pn3t8kfinm1wmapvzo7_r1_75sq.png tumblr_pn3t8kfinm1wmapvzo8_r1_75sq.png tumblr_pn3t8kfinm1wmapvzo9_r1_75sq.png Trivia References Category:Events Category:Index